Of childhood comforters and a good nights sleep
by littlelovegood
Summary: Hermione and Draco return to Hogwarts as Heads, and find it difficult to sleep being away from home. "Oh Draco, you don't have to be embarrassed. That's adorable."..."Did you just call me Draco?" He asked, somewhat shocked. Fluffy fic, rated T for a little swearing. Not compliable with books. I suck at summaries, please R&R x


Rolling onto his stomach with a toned armed wrapped around a pillow the blonde in question huffed and squeezed his eyes shut.

With a frustrated growl, Draco Malfoy threw his pillow across the room and haphazardly kicked his covers off the bed in an attempt to sit up. Accepting what was bound to be another sleepless night, the Head boy stormed into the common room and, picking up his book from the coffee, settled into the couch for a long night.

Draco had only been reading for about half an hour when the Head girl crept into the common room with a deep sigh. She wondered into the small kitchen area, flicked the kettle on and began sorting herself a hot drink.

"I'll have a glass of water if you're offering Granger," Draco remarked cheekily, taking the brunette by surprise.

"Merlin Malfoy, I didn't even know you where there. And as a matter of fact I wasn't offering," Hermione quipped. "However, I am making hot chocolate if you want one?"

"Thank you," Draco answered as he placed his book down on the table and made his way to the small kitchenette.

After Draco joined the Order, he and Hermione had become more civil to one another. When they were both named Heads they became friendlier. Not friends, not by a long shot, but acquaintances nonetheless.

"You look like shit Malfoy," the brunette commented as she handing him a mug.

"Gee, thanks. Always full of compliments you. And besides, you hardly look all the great yourself, Granger."

"What I meant was you look like you haven't slept well in days."

"Actually I haven't slept at all. Since we came back from the holidays. This hot chocolate stuff is good Granger, honestly I expected you to hand me melted chocolate in a bowl," Draco mused.

"Have you never had hot chocolate before?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"Nope," was his nonchalant reply.

"But seriously Malfoy we've been back for three days. What's wrong? Are you a little homesick?" She asked mockingly, with an undertone of concern.

"Don't patronise Granger, it doesn't become you."

"Speaking of becoming, you suit your hair like that." She remarked, referring to his messy blonde mop that flopped over onto his forehead. "You look so much younger and carefree with your hair loose. That much product in a guy's hair is unattractive you know."

"Is that your way of telling me you find me attractive, Granger?" Draco smirked puffing out his bare chest.

"What? No, I just..." Hermione looked down and took a long drink of hot chocolate, hoping to hide the blush creeping its way onto her pale cheeks. The Slytherin laughed softly at the young Gryffindor's embarrassment.

"Stop avoiding my question, are you homesick?"

"Something like that. There's just something at home that's more comforting than being here, do you know what I mean?" Draco took a drink from his mug while Hermione nodded in response. "Homesick?"

"Not really, just struggling to sleep alone."

"Alone? The last I heard you were single."

"Talking about me Malfoy?" At this the blonde shook his head, a little too violently. "I was seeing some guy over the summer, nothing serious but my parents went away on holiday, so I asked him round because I didn't want to be left in the house alone. He stayed with me for the two weeks, and when my mum and dad came back; we started staying with each other. I got comfortable."

"So what happened?" Draco asked.

"We realised that we really were better off as friends. We laughed and messed around and stuff but when we _messed around_ it just felt kinda awkward and forced, do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I suppose. So now you're struggling to sleep alone?"

"Pretty much. What exactly is it that you miss so much from that you can't recreate here? I mean you could use pillows from home for comfort or the smell?"

"No it's not that, it's just something I forgot to bring with me."

"Well what is it, couldn't your mum owl it to you?"

"She's abroad for the next two weeks, but she said she'll send it as soon as she gets home," Draco smiled softly, "but thanks for your help."

"No problem, Malfoy. Anyway, I'm heading off to bed. Goodnight."

"Night."

"If you need anything, let me know," Hermione offered as she crossed the room.

"Actually Granger do you have... could I borrow... in fact it doesn't matter."

"No go on," Hermione urged as she came back over to the couch.

"Seriously it doesn't matter."

"Seriously, it does. Go on what were you going to ask for, Malfoy?"

"I said it does..."

"Malfoy!" The brunette cut him off sharply.

"Well, you see, the thing I left at home is something I need to sleep. I was wondering maybe if you had one?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow as an indication for Draco to explain.

"Well, it's, you know? Like a comforter?" He babbled

"You want a blanket? I have a few spare..."

"Not exactly. I mean it's, erm, embarrassing. I had it from a child. It's not like it's important or anything but... I just. You know. They're for kids but..." Draco stammered nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Malfoy, do you want to borrow a teddy bear?" Hermione questioned, biting her lip to hide her smile.

Draco looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact and hoping his cheeks weren't as hot as they felt.

"Oh Draco, you don't have to be embarrassed. That's adorable."

"Did you just call me Draco?" He asked, somewhat shocked.

"I guess so? Look I'm sorry; I don't have a teddy bear. I've never really seen the appeal," she smiled, instantly feeling guilty when she saw Draco's cheeks burn again. "Don't be embarrassed. My comforter was always a blanket that my mother turned into a pillow case, so I could always have it. Look," and with that she ran away to her room and brought back a pillow and a set of covers.

She handed Draco the pillow. He turned it over in his hands. The lemon coloured material was soft but well worn and the bottom corner was appliquéd with the words _Baby Granger. _

"I can't sleep without it. My grandmother made it for me before I was born, and I've had it every day since leaving the hospital."

"What's the duvet for?" Draco asked, curiously.

"Well, since neither of us can sleep, I say we sit here and talk until we're ready to fall asleep," she declared.

"Okay?"

Hermione sat beside Draco on the couch, her back resting on the arm of the sofa and her legs propped over Draco's lap.

"Make yourself comfortable Granger," he commented sarcastically. Hermione ignored him and began to babble.

...

Draco woke up without opening his eyes feeling refreshed and contented. He hadn't even realised he had fallen asleep. Something had woke him up, and now that he thought about it, his arm was numb. Opening his eyes all he saw was brown. A mass of curly brown hair to be precise.

And then he remembered. He was cuddling Hermione Granger! Merlin his arm was numb.

Apparently Hermione sensed his discomfort, and she began to stir. She rolled over before opening her eyes. Slightly confused she looked at the ceiling before her eyes found Draco, and she sat up instantly.

"Morning," he mumbled, rubbing his arm to wake it up. "When did I fall asleep?"

"Around half 4. You fell asleep while I was reading something. I only noticed because you were leaning on me."

"Sorry," he mumbled again, scratching the back of his neck as his cheeks turned a soft pink.

"Don't worry about it. I doubled the size of the couch," he wondered how they had both fit, "so you would be more comfortable, but just as I was about to get up you wrapped your arm around my waist."

Draco looked away and his cheeks darkened. "Sorry."

"I don't mind. I didn't want to wake you, now that you were finally asleep, so I turned around lay down. And if I'm honest, I really didn't want to sleep alone anyway," she added sheepishly. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in days," Draco blurted out before burying his head in his hands. "How did you sleep?" He asked in an attempt to take the attention off of himself.

And it worked.

"Better; even more than with Sam." Hermione's face turned red instantly, "Shit!"

Draco laughed gently.

"Hey, maybe you won't have to sleep alone anymore," he joked.

"And maybe you won't need a teddy bear," Hermione replied, lying back onto the couch beside Draco. He propped up his head on one hand and lay down beside her.

Slowly and subtly his hand crept across her stomach to rest at her other side.

Hermione looked down at his arm, now circling her waist, and looked back up to the blonde. Draco looked away and started to pull his arm back. Silently with a small smile tugging at her lips, Hermione held his hand in hers and wrapped herself in Draco's embrace.

"I can't believe you'd never tried hot chocolate before," she exclaimed, causing Draco laugh.

After Draco joined the Order, he and Hermione had become more civil to one another. When they were both named Heads they became friendlier. Not friends, not by a long shot, but acquaintances nonetheless. When they fell asleep together they became friendly comforters. And maybe something more.

**The end.**

**A/N: I own nothing you recognise. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! This fic is actually a lot longer than I expected it to be. Thanks again please R&R x**


End file.
